My Digital Life
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: I was cast aside, I was the 'unneeded one'. They abandoned me! But thanks to them I got a new life, a whole new beginning away from them! One where I can be who I want to be, this is my story of my digital life. (Warning: Swearing and small amounts of mature content)
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my story!

This is another Cyber Sleuth story but different.

In this story, The Fem-Potter is called Kacela and instead of falling into a coma after the dark lord attacks her family she remembers everything. Including the part where her family casts her aside for her younger brother.

SUMMARY: I was cast aside, I was the 'unneeded one'. They abandoned me! But thanks to them I got a new life, a whole new beginning away from _them_! One where I can be who I want to be, this is my story of my digital life.

I do NOT own Digimon or Harry Potter I only own my Oc's and story idea.

Off we go!

* * *

CHAPTER 1: How it all began.

It's a nice day today in Japan, the sun was high in the sky without any sign of a single cloud! Bird's were singing in the tree's, the local cats and dogs ran about as people did their business.

Oh! Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kacela Kazuki a 22-year-old woman with short chin length brown hair with black streaks and Ice blue eyes with an emerald green tinge around my pupils I also have a runner build. My clothing consists of a white turtleneck top with a blue bandana around my neck and red denim jeans with an orange belt, on my feet are small heeled white boots and on my hands are gloves with the right one being blue and the left is orange.

I also have a tattoo on my chest of the symbol for Omega in black ink over my heart. Well, it's not really a tattoo per say, okay. Let me tell you a little story.

You see I was born in England and not in Japan, my birth 'parents' are Lily Potter and James Potter. Ugh, just saying their names makes me mad! Also, I'm a witch a half-blood or was a half-blood. I'm getting to it! Hold your horses.

When I was 4 year's old my brother was born given the name Harold James Potter, He was a few months old when the Dark Lord attack. I can't remember much but I do remember feeling pain and passing out, only to wake up to witness Dumbledore announce my brother as the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and the day that my life went to hell.

From then on I was forgotten and cast aside my family, It hurt me to watch as all my family's love went to my brother while I was unloved and treated as a pest. The final straw came when I was sent to the Dursleys, by then I had developed a strong hate towards my family.

Petunia must have seen my hate for Lily and James because she decided to do something about it, using an old PenPal number she contacted her friend in Japan who hearing my story came over to England with a mission.

She turned out to be a Squib lawyer who deals with child abuse and orphan children both muggle, squids, and magical. With her when she arrived was a Japanese couple the Kazuki's, my new parents.

My new mother was unable to have children due to being infertile thanks to a potions accident, but she wished to have children. My new father also wished to have children and had talked with my mother into adopting a child, this had led them to me.

It did not take long for the adoption to go through and I was on my way to Japan my new home, it was also here that I was blood adopted into the Kazuki family a pureblood line of magic users in Japan.

With permission from the magical government in Japan, I was given a special potion that not only changed my blood but my age as well to fit my more mature state of mind, this potion was only used when a child showed signs of either a more mature mind and magic which could cause a child to be seriously ill if not tended to due to their more mature magic rushing through their bodies.

The second option was if a child showed signs of a reborn soul, this is when an old soul is reincarnated into the body of a child. Luckily for me, it was the first option, I had a more mature mind and magic, this lead to my body aging into that of a 12-year-old.

I gained my Mothers brown hair and my father's ice blue eyes, my magic also accepting my new parents as it easily accepting their energies into its own.

From then on I was no longer Bethany Potter I was reborn as Kacela Kazuki!

For the first few months of my new life, I gained many friends and learned about my new family, turns out the magical's in Japan hide in plain sight in front of muggles. My parents also owned a company that makes electronics and gadgets, like the new 'Digivice' goggles that you can use to log-in to EDEN with.

Speaking of EDEN, I was involved in a Beta test a few years ago. I was 14 at the time and playing with my friends in one of the beta testing areas when something strange happened. While I was playing with one of my friends the whole area shook before going all staticky and stopping our play time.

Then the whole area got flooded with this unknown energy! It hit me and my friends with the power of a bomb! We all ended up passing out and according to my parents we all somehow logged off EDEN but our body's gained these strange markings on them hence my Omega 'tattoo' on my chest.

It wasn't until we got home that I learned that happened to me, my body became half digital! My magic in an effort to save my body from the digital energy had absorbed it and change me along with my friends.

And I'm not just talking half digital body, Oh no! I'm talking half Digimon! My parents got one hell of a shock when I ended up change into a Digimon, but that's a story for another day.

Well, this is my story so far. Now, where was I? Oh yeah, I was taking a walk through Shibuya.

"I love the weekend, there's no need to rush," I said while walking with my hands in my pockets.

That's when I heard the sound of rock music, turning my head I looked over to see a couple of spaced-out girls watching a Kimigen video or was it Jimiken? Whatever!

"They look...hypnotized," I muttered before watching as the girls walked off in a daze.

I narrowed my eyes at this something was definitely not right, I could report this to the police but something tells me they won't be much help.

As I began to think of ways to follow the girls I felt my Digivice which was also my watch/phone go off along with my ear comlink disguised as a Bluetooth earpiece, I reached up and answered it.

"Kacela here," I said while walking down the street and slipped into an alleyway.

": _We have a big problem_ :" A male voice said making me pause asking "What kind?"

A problem? Oh dear, I hope it's not what I think it is!

* * *

A little backstory for the prologue!

Hope you like it, I just got the game myself this Christmas and have been playing it for the past few days.

In the next chapter, Kacela meets up with an old friend of hers.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter 2!

In this chapter, Ami and Nokia get some unexpected help with Jimiken.

I also got mixed up in the last chapter, Ami will be meeting Kacela soon but not in this chapter or the next chapter sorry!

You'll be meeting a different person in this chapter! Read to find out!

I do NOT own Digimon or Harry Potter! I only own my Oc's and story idea.

Off we go!

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Of Mon's and Knights

 **DEMON'S DEN**

A small figure moved through the shadows as it sneaked around the digital bar hideout, it paused to cover its ears when the person singing hit a very high note.

When it passed the figure shook their head before continuing as it went over and behind the stage, where they waited while the glint of a camera lens was seen in the shadows.

"In position," The figure whispered into its earpiece with a female voice, the figure then nods saying "Understood, I'll be on standby,"

The figure then tensed as it picked up two signals entering the area, moving the camera a bit it looked over to nearby where the entrance was to see two red-haired girls walk into view.

The first girl seemed normal enough and she had two Digimon with her an Agumon and a Gabumon, while the other girl was...different somehow she gave off a different signature than the first girl. She also had some Digimon with her too, she must be a hacker like her friend.

 **UNKNOWN'S POV**

' _I hope those two will be okay, they don't look hypnotized like the rest_ ' I thought before turning my camera back to the in my case very bad singer.

Man! This guy's voice is getting on my nerves, I just wanna shut him up! Huh?

Oh, Looks like I won't have too. Those two pink haired girls are doing it for me, hehe good job girls!

Yes! Smash that camera! Wish I could have done it, ah oh well, I can smash Jimiken's face in! If I get the chance to that is.

What's this? Another duo has entered the area, wait! I recognize these signatures. Are they here for Jimiken as well?

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

AHAHAHAH! Jimiken got beaten by two girls! This is brilliant! I got it all on camera too.

Okay, I'm calm now. I'm surprised no one heard my muffled chuckles, but this is too funny! The big bad Jimiken has been beaten by two young girls.

And here is Yuugo and his Co-leader Fei, I gotta admit they know how to be sneaky when the need calls for it.

Damn it! Fei beat me to it, I wanted to hit Jimiken. Huh? Now the girl with the Agumon and Gabumon are fighting Fei!

I know I'm under orders but I can't let that girl and her Digimon friends get hurt, I can sense a strong bond between them.

A bond I don't want breaking.

I put my camera away and stepped out of the shadows saying "That's enough!"

 **END OF POV**

Ami watched on tense as her friend battled Fei and was losing badly, she was about to step in and help and Yuugo looked ready to say something.

Until someone else beat everyone to it.

"That's enough!" A female voice said stopping the battle.

"Huh? Who stopped my fight?" Fei asked while turning to the voice only to go opened mouth in shock.

"You! Why are you here?" Fei asked as the figure came into view.

The person was a young woman who looked to be 21 with mid-back length blonde hair in a braid, her eyes are ocean blue in color with slightly cat-like pupils. She also has a fast but flexible looking build, she had slightly tanned skin as well. She had on a white T-shirt with a brown leather jacket over it and a pair of brown jeans with a black belt, she also had on gray small heeled boots and a red scarf around her neck.

"Yes I here, now if you want a fight how about taking me on instead and not on young girls?" She asked while reaching down to her waist where to Ami's shock rested a rapier on her belt.

Yuugo then spoke up saying "Misaki Kanbara, member of the Cyber Knights I take it you were spying on us the whole time?"

Misaki smirks showing almost cat-like canines saying "Sure was, I was under orders to gather evidence for the police,"

"Cyber knights?" Ami asked while healing Agumon and Gabumon for Nokia who was worrying over her Digimon friends.

Yuugo nods saying "Yes, look them up when you have the chance but for now Fei we must go,"

Yuugo then turned and started to walk away, Fei just huffs before sending a small glare at Misaki and left following Yuugo.

"Well, that takes care of them," Misaki said before turning to Nokia and Ami.

"I believe we skipped introductions?" She said before walking over to the duo.

"Yes, uh, I'm Nokia and this is my friend Ami," Nokia said as she calmed down from the battle and the sudden appearance of the unknown woman before them.

Ami waves as she stood up from healing Gabumon, Misaki smirks saying "I'm Misaki, a member of the Cyber Knights and leader of the strategy teams,"

She got confused looks making her chuckle, shaking her head Misaki said "Don't worry, I won't explain everything to you that's the job of my boss,"

She then sent something to Ami's and Nokia's digivices making them jump.

"Come visit me sometime at the Knights HQ, you two look like fun to hang out with," Misaki said with a smirk.

Nokia nods as she watched Misaki turn and walk towards the exit before pausing and looking over her shoulder.

"Oh, and if anyone asks where you got the link just say that I gave it to you alright? Bye for now," Misaki said with a smirk and wink before looking forward and walking off

This left two stunned yet slightly confused girls behind, they were wondering who exactly Misaki and these Cyber Knight's were.

 **REAL WORLD** : **Kuremi Detective Agency**

Nokia and Ami now stood in the Agency talking with Kyoko about the case along with Misaki and her intervention.

"She then left asking for us to visit her some time at this HQ place," Nokia said as she crossed her arms.

Kyoko held her chin in thought before smirking saying "I know who the Cyber Knights are,"

"Really?" Ami asked as she looked at her boss with a curious gaze.

Kyoko nods saying "Yes, after all, the leader of the Cyber Knights is my Boyfriend,"

The two girls stared at Kyoko for a few minutes until it sunk in, "WHAT?!" Both girls yelled in shock.

Chuckling Kyoko enjoyed their shocked looks before moving onto the case at hand. "Now enough about the Cyber Knights, we can talk about them later. For now, let's continue with the report,"

She smirked as the two girls in shock before they shook their heads and finished their reports before Nokia tried to grill Kyoko for information on her boyfriend, only to get no response only a smirk.

 **NEXT DAY**

Ami sighs as she stood in front of the case board while Kyoko drank her coffee at her desk, she was also typing something on her computer but as to what it was Ami had no idea.

She looked for any new cases and spotted about 3 of them, but one caught her eye.

Un-pinning it from the board she read the request.

 **Case-Need help to find a friend of mine.**

 **Location-Shinjuku.**

 **Client- Misaki Kanbara.**

 **Details- Yo! I need help finding a friend of mine, I lost contact with him in Kowloon LV.4.**

 **Reward- 1600 Yen and a Hacker upgrade program.**

Ami held her chin in thought, the client's name sounded familiar.

Wait a minute...Misaki! The woman from the Demon's Den.

Ami made up her mind and accept the case before telling Kyoko.

"Missing friend? I wonder who it is? Whatever the case is please be careful," Kyoko said as Ami nods and went over to the terminal and connect jumped inside.

"What are you up to Misaki?" Kyoko asked herself before looking at her computer as a message arrived.

"My, my, Orion, you sure are busy today," Kyoko said with a smile as she typed her reply back.

 **EDEN: KOWLOON LV.4**

Ami arrived at Kowloon LV.4 in record time as she looked around the area before spotting Misaki near the entrance into the LV.4 area.

Smiling she walked over asking "Misaki?"

Misaki looked up tense before relaxing, she sighs saying "Ami, good to see ya"

"You sent a case? About a missing friend?" Ami asked as she pulled up the info on her mini-holo screen above her hand.

Misaki nods saying "Yes, you see one of the Cyber Knight's leaders has been missing since last week and we haven't heard a word from him since,"

"Cyber Knights? Are they a hacker group?" Ami asked wondering if the group was like Zaxon.

Misaki held her chin before saying "In a way, yes, but we use our skills to help people and we even work for the government on occasions when they have network troubles or if they need a blacklist hacker tracking down,"

Ami nods with a smile as she watched Misaki pull up a file of a young man, he looked to be in his mid-twenties or the age of 23 with short spiky black hair and violet eyes. He had slightly tanned skin as well and since the file had a full body picture Ami got a good look at his clothing, he had on a black T-shirt with a dark purple jacket and gray jeans with black combat boots with a brown belt holding his jeans up and black fingerless gloves on his hands.

"This is the guy, he's Kenji Hamamoto in the Cyber Knights he's head of the data retrievers and as the name implies, he teachers hackers to be fast and swift in gather data and getting out quickly with important info," Misaki said as she closed the file.

"He was last seen in Kowloon LV.4 tracking down an Eater causing trouble, that was a week ago and everyone back at base is worried about him," Misaki said with crossed arms as she frowns in worry.

Ami hummed before saying "Well, let's get searching for him the sooner we start the sooner we'll find him,"

Misaki looks at Ami before huffing and giving a smirk saying "I like your attitude kid, very well, let's get searching!"

With that, the two ran into Kowloon to get some answers and hopefully find a missing person.

 **AN HOUR LATER**

It took Ami almost an hour until she found some useful info on Kenji's whereabouts that she got from a random hacker who was very timid and shy.

Turns out a group of blacklist hackers who capture and sell Digimon to the highest bidders had hunted down Kenji and tried to capture him, the shy hacker then told Ami that he saw a black form of what he thought was an injured Kenji running from the hackers only for one of the blacklist hacker's vaccines Digimon to shot him with an arrow. Then as the hackers tried to get close to Kenji another form took them down, the shy hacker thought it was one of Kenji's Digimon because the two forms vanished soon after leaving no trace behind.

Ami sighs as she met up with Misaki who had turned up no clues and only got some false leads.

"Find anything?" Misaki asked as she stood by the logout area.

Ami nods and told Misaki what she had found out this caused Misaki to frown saying "I'll have my teams track down these blacklist hackers if they know our secret..."

She trailed off into a mumble making Ami curious as to what the 'secret' was, only for Misaki to sigh and saying "Thank's Ami, you've been a big help I'll send my payment for the case straight to your office,"

Ami nods as Misaki pulled up a holo-screen to do the payment and reward, she was about to ask a question when her digivice went off with an incoming call.

Misaki looked up as Ami answered her call making a holo-screen form with a very familiar face, Misaki finished her payment and went over.

"Ami, I need you back at the agency we have a new case in," Kyoko said as she watched her assistant.

"Kyoko?!" Misaki asked in shock as she moved to stand by Ami.

"Misaki? I saw that you put a case in?" Kyoko asked as she watched her friend nod.

"Yes, Kenji has vanished and it's causing his hacker teams to get uneasy," Misaki said as she crossed her arms.

"Kenji? How? He's the sneakiest person I know next to you," Kyoko said with a shake of her head before saying "Anyway, I take it your busy this afternoon?"

Misaki nods saying "Yeah, I got some new recruits to train up,"

"I wish you luck then, Ami I'll see you back at the agency," Kyoko said as the call ended.

"Well, I'll be seeing you around Ami," Misaki said as she walked over to the logout station.

"See you soon, Misaki, Also look out for Nokia," Ami said making Misaki smirk as she logged out.

Ami grins as she went over and logged out herself, she had a case to do.

* * *

Done!

So, we meet another character and learn about the Cyber Knights.

Who is Orion? And Who took Kenji? And what is Nokia up to?

Find out in the chapters to come!

SaberbladePrime signing out!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter 3!

In this chapter Misaki and another Cyber Knight go to investigate a strange occurrence and find Ami and Arata along the way.

I do NOT own Digimon or Harry Potter, I only own my Oc's and story idea.

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 3: Eaters and Rifts

 **ASAKUSA**

Misaki yawns as she stood in Asakusa by the main gate area, she had gotten a mission from her leader that some of the research hackers had discovered a strange digital energy growing around Asakusa. So she had been sent on ahead to help collect data.

"Misaki! Sorry, I'm late," A voice said making Misaki look up with a smirk.

"It's alright, Hikari," Misaki said as she watched her friend.

Hikari Suzume was a young 18 year-old-girl with chin length white hair with light blue streaks, she had a light tan with a runner build and had pink eyes. She had on a light blue jumper with white jeans and blue Nike shoes with white laces, she also had golden colored fingerless gloves on.

Hikari was one of the Cyber Knight leaders and head of the researcher unit, she was working with Misaki to check out the strange readings they had been getting at Cyber Knight HQ.

"Is this the place?" Misaki asked as she looked over at the gate.

Hikari nods as she pulled out her phone and typed a few things in. "This is the place, the readings are spiking it should be any minute now," Hikari said.

Misaki nods as she looked around the area she could see a few people buying things while others went about business and daily walks, Misaki could also pick out a few hackers among the crowds.

"Here it comes!" Hikari said making Misaki tense as a flash lit up the area making them cover their eyes.

When it stopped the two looked to see that the gate had been changed it now had digital energy covering it! "My god," Misaki said in both shock and awe.

"We best check it out, I'll need data from the inside to send back," Hikari said.

"Right, let's head inside before we're spotted," Misaki said as her friend nod's and quickly ran inside unseen.

 **INSIDE THE DIGITAL ZONE**

"This is mind-blowing," Misaki said as she looked around the area.

"I agree, I'll start gathering data watch my back," Hikari said as she pulled up three holo-screen and began her work.

Misaki grins as she went to take out her rapier only to gasp in pain as her body seemed to turn to static before flashing with the form of a being in brown armor before vanishing to show a gasping Misaki.

"This is messing with our bodies!" Misaki said as she took out her rapier.

"I can tell, I'm having trouble myself," Hikari said as a beat of sweat ran down her temple.

Misaki regained her normal breathing pattern and stood tense as she kept an eye out for any threats.

"Misaki?" A voice said making Misaki look over to see Ami walking over with a young man.

"Ami? You got caught up in this too?" Misaki asked as she lowered her rapier into a relaxed stance.

Ami nods as she told her about the digital waves and also her EDEN syndrome.

"Interesting, So, your body is digital? I bet the guys back at HQ would have a field day with you," Misaki chuckled knowing who much that group loved researching stuff.

"Y-You're Misaki! The Shadow leopard of EDEN," Arata said as he eyed Misaki.

Misaki nods as she looked Arata over, he looked very familiar for some reason. But for the life of her, she couldn't remember why.

"I am and you are?" Misaki asked with a curious tilt of her head.

"I'm Arata a friend of Ami's, we're also here to check out the digital shift," Arata said as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Digital shift? Is that what this is called? It's been driving our researchers up the wall back at base," Hikari said as she glanced over at the young teens.

"Who are you?" Ami asked with a cute head tilt making Misaki smirk.

"I'm Hikari, one of the Cyber Knight leaders and head of the research unit," Hikari said as she went back to gathering data.

"Huh? I'm getting an Eater signal! A strong one," Hikari said as she locked onto the signal.

"Where?" Misaki asked looking around.

"It's passed that gate, be careful though it's a strong one," Hikari said as she licked her dry lips.

"If we take out the Eater everything will go back to normal," Arata said as he looked around.

Misaki looked over at Hikari who nods saying "Go on, I'll stay here and keep gathering data,"

Misaki nods saying "Let's go!" She shared a grin with Arata and Ami before they took off running.

With that, the group went on ahead and took out the gate 'locks' and quickly went through only to stop when they noticed that they had company.

"Whos that?" Misaki asked as she watched the what she thought was a digital ghost vanish.

"That was...That was the Ghost of the Pale Boy that we saw earlier! So, if the pattern still holds...That Bakemon must be nearby, right?" Arata asked before taking note of something behind them.

"Huh?!" Ami said as she saw a group of people following them.

"Hey! Hey, what are you guys doing?" Arata asked.

The businessman spoke up saying "Um...W-We thought if we followed you we'd find the exit,"

"I already told you! I don't need a whole crew of tagalongs following after me!" Arata said with annoyance leaking into his voice.

"W-whats that!?" The woman beside the businessman yelled while pointing to the front of the group

Misaki turned around and saw an Eater in front of them and heading towards the defenseless people, the Eater quickly consumed the data of two people before tackling a young man as it's body changed.

"Run! Everyone!" Misaki yelled as she ran over and got between them and the Eater giving the people enough time to escape.

"Hikari! Are you getting this?!" Misaki yelled as she activated her headset making the speaker park extend down and near her mouth. (Like a Bluetooth headset for the ear only it can extend so the speaker is near your mouth for you to talk into it.)

"I am! The readings are off the charts, I'm almost done with the data gathering just hold a little longer," Hikari said into her own headset.

"Right!" Misaki said as she ran to Ami's side with her Rapier at the ready.

Ami had summoned her Digimon friends which were an Angewomon, Lilamon, and a RiseGreymon.

"Misaki! You best bring out your Digimon!" Arata said as he got out his own Digimon a Kurisarimon.

"I don't need one!" Misaki said as she ran forward and slashed at the Eater slicing its arm off.

"H-how!?" Arata asked in shock as Misaki smirked.

"Well, Ami's not the only one who is digital or half digital in my case!" Misaki yelled as her eyes glowed becoming cat-like as her hair spiked up slightly while she gained claws on her hands and cat-like fangs in her mouth.

"Whoa," Ami said as Misaki blocked a strike yelling "Little help here!"

Arata shook his head saying "Right! Let's help Ami!"

Ami nods as the battle got underway, with help from Misaki and their Digimon the Eater was quickly taken care of.

"That was a pain," Misaki said as she relaxed returning to looking like a normal human while putting her rapier on her belt.

She then tensed as the area glowed making her cover her eyes when it stops Misaki uncovered her eyes to see herself back outside the gate which was back to normal.

Looking around she saw Hikari on the phone as she checked up on the people who now had EDEN syndrome, there were four people in total while the rest had fainted from shock.

Shaking her head Misaki thought ' _What a mess, how did a simple recon mission turn into this?_ '

Sighing she looked around before spotting Ami and Arata near the gate, smirking she walked over to them.

"Ami, Arata, you two okay?" She asked making the two turn to face her.

"We're both fine, but I've got a lot of things to do," Arata said as he crossed his arms.

"What things?" Misaki asked wondering what it was.

"Why, making a plan to sneak into Kamishiro Enterprises, of course," Arata said with a smirk.

' _Sneak in? Man! He' got some guts, I wonder?_ ' Misaki thought before nodding.

"Let me know when your gonna sneak in, us Cyber Knights might be able to help you," Misaki said as her digivice started to beep.

"Eh?" Misaki said before answering her phone. "Misaki here! Oh, Taichou what do you need?... A meeting? Of course, I'll let Hikari know, bye,"

"I gotta go, a meeting has been called at HQ, see you around," Misaki said as she turned and left the two and headed over to Hikari.

Hikari sighs as she got off the phone to the hospital, she was a little stressed from the whole ordeal but at least the got the data on both the digital shift and the Eater.

"Hikari, a meeting has been called ASAP," Misaki said as Hikari stood up.

"Let's go we don't want to keep everyone waiting," Hikari said as Misaki nods.

The two quickly left the area and headed towards the nearest EDEN Log-in point, once they arrived the two looked around making sure no-one was looking before reaching out and like Ami when she connect jumps they were sucked into the terminal.

 **CYBER KNIGHT HQ**

The Cyber-Knight base was an impressive sight, made up of 13 levels with each doing a different job. With an added level for both Digimon and hackers to hang out and a meeting area for well, meetings.

The meeting room itself was a round room with each having a platform for each leader built into the walls, right now said leaders are waiting for the last two members to arrive.

"Sorry! we're late!" Hikari said as she ran into the room with Misaki.

"Don't worry, your not late," A female voice said.

Said voice belonged to a 20-year-old woman who had dark blue hair with blonde streaks, she also has red eyes. Her hair was shoulder length and kept in a braid, she had on a light blue T-shirt with a denim jacket and gray jeans with silver Nike shoes. On her wrists, she had a silver watch on her right wrist and a silver Celtic style bracelet on her left wrist. This was Daisuke Suzume, older sister to Hikari. She was head of the inventor unit.

"Take your seats, the meeting will start in a minute," Another woman spoke.

Said woman looked to be around 38-years-old and had short chin length red hair with forest green eyes, she had on a black jumper with a white jacket and gray jeans with black boots. This was the oldest member of the group Erza Motomiya she also had a pair of black sunglasses on her head. She was the Head of the training unit that helped hackers who wished to defend themselves.

In a platform next to Erza's was a younger girl around 16-years-old with chin length white spiky hair and amber eyes, she had on a white button up T-shirt with a red hoodie and blue jeans on with a pair of red trainer shoes. This was Erza's daughter Hanabi Motomiya. She was the head of the hacker trainers teaching new hackers how to well, hack.

Beside the platform that Daisuke was in was a 20-year-old woman with shoulder length blonde hair with a white fringe reaching her chin framing her face, her hair was in a ponytail. Her eyes were a piercing red as she looked around the meeting room, she had on a white long sleeved top with light blue jeans and white trainers. She also had a pair of red fingerless gloves on. This was Rika Kamiya a childhood friend of Misaki. She is the head of the defense unit of the hackers that tested a systems defense as well as protect the Cyber Knights HQ defenses.

The next person was 19-years-old with shoulder length black hair that was slightly wavy with light red eyes, she had on a dark blue jumper with a knee-length black skirt and a purple belt holding it up. On her feet, she had purple Nike shoes with black gloves on her hands. This was Ruriko Izumi. She is the head of the security hacker who checked out security units and makes them stronger.

The next person is 20-years-old with mid-length blonde hair that is slightly spiky with brown eyes that have a red tinge to them, she has on a red T-shirt with a white jacket and white jeans with red Nike shoes. She also has a brown belt holding her jeans up with a pair of yellow fingerless gloves. This is Ayame Uzumaki. She is head of the law unit who help hackers keep the peace around the digital world like the police in the real world.

The next member was one of the youngest members, she was around 14-years-old with shoulder-length brown hair that has purple streaks in it. She has ice blue eyes and has on a purple T-shirt with a red knee length skirt and black boots, she also has on a red jacket with yellow pockets. This is Hinata Tachikawa head of the health and safety unit.

The member next to Hinata was the second youngest member of the Cyber Knights. At 12-years-old with chin-length red hair and brown eyes with a green tinge, she also has on a red sundress that reaches her knees with a dark green jacket and gray Nike shoes was little Megumi Ishida. She was head of the skill finders and like the name suggested she helped young hackers find their ideal skills and talents.

The second to last member was Kacela Kazuki, second in command of the Cyber Knights and head of the programmer unit who work on creating counter virus's and programs. (Look at chapter 1 for what she looks like.)

Misaki herself was head of the tracker unit who help to track down blacklist hackers and worked alongside the Law and data retrievers at times.

The two leaders jumped onto their own platforms as the last member arrived.

This member was 23-years-old with short and spiky white hair and amber eyes, he had on a white T-shirt with a black jacket and dark blue jeans with white trainers and a brown belt with a golden colored belt buckle. He also had on white fingerless gloves. This is Orion NamiKaze head of the Cyber Knights.

"Is everyone here?" Orion asked as he looked around the room.

"Everyone except Kenji is here, he is still missing Orion," Kacela said.

"I see, well then let the meeting begin," Orion said as everyone grew tense.

It was rare for an emergency meeting to be called and everyone was tense, it could either be very good news or very bad news.

* * *

Cliffhanger! I'm so evil!

In the next chapter, The Knights have their meeting and gain a new member! Also, how will Arata's heist plan go?

Until then! SaberbladePrime signing out!


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to chapter 4

In this chapter, we have a meeting and a heist!

Also, as a side note, I found out that Nokia and Ami/Aiba have red hair not pink! I swear they have pink hair! But looks like I'll be changing it to red.

And if you have noticed I changed Erza's age since she was 22 when she had her daughter who is 16 now and would make her 38-years-old, took me a few tries to get the right age. Also, I don't know Kyoko's age but I'm placing her in her twenties.

I do NOT own Harry Potter or Digimon, I only own my Oc's and story idea.

* * *

CHAPTER 4: The Meeting

 **CYBER KNIGHTS HQ**

 **MEETING ROOM**

Kacela stood tense as she watched her leader and friend sort out the details of the meeting, it had been a long night at the base last night with all of the strange readings they got.

"What is this meeting about? Orion?" Rika asked as she stood with arms crossed.

"I have called this meeting because of our teams finding something disturbing last night, you all know of the barrier between our world and the digital world correct?" Orion asked.

"Yes, we all know of it," Erza said as she sat down while watched her leader.

"Well, as of last night our teams discovered that the barrier is weakening but not on its own, no, it's being forcefully weakened," Orion said while bringing up the scan results.

"What?!" Almost all of the membered shouted in shock.

"This could explain the reason why there are more Digimon than normal" Daisuke said as she held her chin in thought.

"What is causing this?" Ruriko asked.

"That is why this meeting has been called, for one we do not have a clear answer as to why it is being caused," Orion said as he typed something in.

"But, we do know the source of where it is being weakened the most," Orion said as he let his data screen enlarge.

There on the screen now showed the new Tokyo Metropolis building still under construction but due to the scan it was bathed in digital energy, above the building was a mix of colors that looked very weak compared to the constant blue color around it.

"The constant blue color is our marking for the barrier while the weaker mix of colors is the weak point in the barrier, as you can see it will only take something very powerful to break it," Orion said as whispers filled the room.

"Who is causing this?" Megumi asked as she looked at the screen.

"Kamishiro is the main perpetrator in all of this, all of our hackers are tracing the digital lay-lines and these 'digital shifts' back to Kamishiro thanks to the data Hikari has been getting us," Orion said as Hikari nods.

"I also got this data today," Hikari said as she opened up her own holo-screens and enlarged it with the data she had gathered.

"So these Eaters are linked with the digital shifts? And Kamishiro?" Hinata asked.

Orion nods as he looked at Kacela who nods.

"We have reason to believe that Kamishiro intends to break the barrier between our worlds, but don't have a reason as to why, that's why this meeting has been called," Kacela said as she stood up from her seat.

Misaki nods as she remembered what Atara said.

"Does everyone remember that Ami girl I brought up a few days ago? The new assistant working for your girlfriend Orion?" Misaki asked.

This got a round of nods making Misaki smirk as she told them about Ami and her EDEN syndrome along with her friends and Atara's plan to sneak into Kamishiro.

"This could work into our favor," Orion said holding his chin in thought.

"Normally I would be against this but seeing as how two worlds are at stake I'll let it slide," Ayame said with a wink towards Kacela who chuckles.

"This could also explain the strange request I got from Kyoko a while ago about making a stealth program, I was wondering why she wanted it," Daisuke said as remembered the request from Kyoko.

Orion nods saying "I'll meet up with Kyoko and help discuss the plan, I want everyone on standby!"

"Roger!" Everyone yelled as Orion smiles.

"Also, before we call this meeting to a close we also have a new member a one Nokia Shirame I believe," Orion said as he brought up a profile.

"Is this the girl who by complete accident hacked into our privet profiles?" Ayame asked.

"By accident?! I thought my account had finally been hacked!" Hanabi shouted making her mother laugh.

"I've never seen you panic that much since you lost your school project for science," Erza said holding her sides while Ruriko and Rika chuckled with her as Hanabi pouts at them.

"Nokia has some talent I'll give her that much and a big heart for Digimon, I request that she be put on my team," Kacela said getting a raised eyebrow.

"Why my friend?" Orion asked Kacela rarely requested for people to join her team like this.

"I don't know, I just get this strange feeling that I need to have her on my team call it a gut instinct," Kacela said which was true she had a strange feeling about Nokia.

"Alright, request granted just let Hanabi train her up a bit," Orion said as Kacela nods in agreement.

"This meeting is closed, be ready and on standby for when I call you about Arata's heist plan and if all goes well we might be able to find Kenji as well," Orion said as everyone nods as the meeting was called to a close.

The leaders quickly left the room as Hanabi went to find Nokia to show her around the base with her two Digimon, which were an Agumon and Gabumon.

 **KUREMI DETECTIVE AGENCY**

Kyoko sighs as she saw Arata arrive with Yuuko and her assistant take her seat on the opposite couch to the client couch.

She just hoped this plan paid off and that nothing went wrong.

"Is everyone here?" Arata asked.

"Yes, take a seat everyone," Kyoko said as she got up from behind her desk and walked over to the couch.

Just as she was about to sit down a voice made her stop.

"Not too late for the meeting am I?" A male voice said making Kyoko smirk.

"I'd say you're just in time, Orion," Kyoko said as she turned towards the door as Orion walked in.

Orion smirks as he walked over and pulled Kyoko into a hug before giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

Ami blushed with Yuuko while Arata looked on in shock, he could not believe it! Kyoko's boyfriend was Orion?! The leader of the Cyber Knights!

"So, this is Orion?" Ami asked as she looked the young man over.

The two break apart with smirks as Kyoko nods saying "Yes, this is my boyfriend Orion Namikaze leader of the Cyber Knights and a helper when it comes to certain cases,"

"I was told by Misaki that you plan to infiltrate Kamishiro the Cyber Knights want in on it as well, there's some info we need to get concerning certain events that have been happening," Orion said as he pulled out his digivice.

Arata nods as everyone sat down with Kyoko sitting on Orion lap with a smirk on her lips while Orion chuckled.

Orion then opened up his phone and pressed a few buttons before placing it on the table, a beep rang out before 3 screens appeared to show the faces of Kacela, Misaki, and Hikari.

"Hello, girls, ready for the heist plan?" Orion asked.

"Ready!" The three said as Arata nods.

"Excuse me? But what did you need from me?" Yuuko asked as she sat next to Arata.

"Ah, Yuuko Kamishiro. Sorry to have called you here out of the blue," Arata said making Yuuko nod.

"So, we have the Cyber Sleuth's Connection Jump, my hacking skills, and your connections, plus the Cyber-Knights help," Arata said before smirking.

"My plan involves using all four of these in concert for the first time," Arata said making Ami nod while Orion sent a glance at his fellow leader's.

"Connection Jump?" Yuuko asked looking a little confused.

"Ah, you don't know about that? Explain it to her, Ami," Arata said as Ami gave Yuuko a quick rundown of her condition.

"Half-cyber body? Is that even possible?" Yuuko asked in shock after hearing Ami's story.

"I see. I think I understand now. That's why you've been able to move about so...mysteriously, at times," Yuuko said after a few munites of thinking it over.

"So then you have EDEN syndrome as well..." Yuuko said as she trailed off looking a little worried.

Ami gave her a concerned look before Yuuko snapped out of it saying "No, it's nothing. I'm sorry for interrupting, please continue,"

Arata nods as he got to his plan, "I'll explain the main thrust of the strategy now,"

"Our target today is the secret database on Kamishiro's Avalon server. Beyond that is a top secret area known as the 'Secret Room'," Arata said as Orion nods.

"I've heard of that room before, I heard it was passcode protected and has a heavy security," Orion said as he looked at Hikari who nods.

"It is, the security around the Avalon Server is stronger than most places," Hikari said as she brought up the data on Kamishiro.

"The Secret room?" Yuuko asked while holding her chin in thought.

"Yeah, Kamishio's most confidential area, In other words, the location of the folder for every Kamishiro CEO, including Kishibe," Arata said.

"Once that folder is open you all get to dive into Kamishiro's confidential database," Arata said before shaking his head with an amused smirk.

"Man! This detective agency is turning out to be scarier than any hacker team I know," Arata said making Kyoko huff.

"I'll take that as a compliment, yet that operation still ended with nothing to show for it," Kyoko said referring to the last mission to break into Kamishiro for evidence.

She then smirks as Orion chuckled saying "Now I get it, you've got your eyes on an even deeper level,"

Arata nods saying "That's the plan. Using a Connection Jump, we can get in as far as the confidential database,"

"First, we use our Kamishiro connections to get us invitations to the preview event at Kamishiro HQ. Rie Kishibe, the CEO of Kamishiro, mentioned it, right? It's a preview of the big update for EDEN. We'll have Ami infiltrate the confidential database from a terminal there. Once in, send an invitation URL for the database to me, then I'll be able to get in as well," Arata explained as he told them the plan.

On her screen, Kacela nods saying "Then you'll access the secret room, correct?"

Arata nods saying "Yeah. Once we have the data kept there, we should be able to solve this whole thing, including figuring out Suedou's true motives," as he looked at Yuuko.

She was thinking something over it seems. "For that, we're gonna need to tap your connections one again, Yuuko," Arata said snapping Yuuko out of it.

"The passcode that gets us into the secret room changes every day, right?" Arata asked getting a nod.

"The only one who knows the passcode is Kishibe. We need to get close to her, you're the only one us of who can," Arata said.

"You want me to steal the passcode from her?" Yuuko asked looking a tiny bit uneasy.

Arata nods saying "Well, that's the plan. Once we're in, I'll override the security so we can communicate with Kyoko, you tell us the passcode via Kyoko,"

Yuuko frowns as she looked down at her feet, this made Arata raise an eyebrow saying "Huh? What is it? Don't tell me you've suddenly come down with a case of cold feet?"

Yuuko shook her head saying "No, that won't be an issue. But I do have one request,"

Ami tilted her head asking "What request?"

"My father, Satoru Kamishiro...his notes, and research data should still be in the secret room. Could you also get those for me?" Yuuko asked with a small amount of hope in her eyes.

"I'm sure the truth about my father's suicide and info related to the EDEN Syndrome is in there," She said while looking at Arata.

Kyoko held her chin saying "I see. We were certainly unable to find anything conclusive last time, If it's anywhere, it'll probably be in the secret room,"

Arata smirks saying "Okay, I'm down with that. It won't make the mission any harder, anyway," Arata said.

"Well, we don't know if the data is even there, to begin with, but it might be stored in a different area if it's not in the secret room," Hikari said as Misaki nods.

"Your father could have stored it in a different place, considering the number of hackers that would love to get their hands on that research, I wouldn't be surprised if he did," Misaki said as she looked over at Yuuko.

The young girl nods saying "There is another possible storage site, The Valhalla Server,"

Orion nods saying "That place will have the data and history of EDEN all the way back to the beginning of EDEN itself,"

Arata looked ready to freak out about the Valhalla Server, luckily Kacela stopped his freak out.

"The Valhalla Server is not our target today, our target is the secret room in Kamishiro if anyone backs out now we risk losing everything," Kacela said in a stern voice getting the plan back on topic.

Orion nods saying "It's all or nothing with this plan, Hikari, you come over to the agency, Misaki, you go with Ami and Arata to give them back up, Kacela you help Arata and Ami get into the preview unseen,"

"Understood!" The three female leaders said as Hikari left the chat.

"We'll meet you at Kamishiro," Kacela said as she left.

"See ya there Ami! Arata!" Misaki said as she left as well.

"Okay, then let's get this mission started!" Arata said as everyone nods.

Yuuko got up and left to get the invitations sorted out while Arata left as well to him himself ready for the mission.

Ami looked over at Kyoko who has gotten off Orion's lap letting the male get up as he said "This is a turn of events I was not expecting,"

Kyoko nods saying "But you have to admit, Arata has made a good plan,"

"That he has, I'll stay here to help out and keep our communications hidden from Kamishiro don't want anything in the security to find us now do we?" Orion said with a smirk as he moved to the desk.

Kyoko shook her head but went and took a seat at her desk while Orion moved to lean on the desk making a holo-screen appear in front of him as he began to type away on it.

"Ami, you best get ready before heading over to Kamishiro HQ in EDEN, Arata, Kacela, and Misaki will meet you there," Kyoko said making Ami nod.

"Okay!" Ami said as she left to get ready for the big mission.

This was a mission that was an all or nothing kind of mission and Ami was gonna make sure they left with some important data!

* * *

Done! Man! Does Atara talk a lot in this part of Cyber Sleuth or what?

My fingers hurt! Anyway, in the next chapter, we have Kacela, Misaki, Ami, and Arata sneak into Kamishiro to get some data.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to chapter 5!

In this chapter, the gang starts the mission to get into the secret room of Kamishiro!

I do NOT own Digimon or Harry Potter! I only own my Oc's and story idea.

Off we go!

* * *

CHAPTER 5: The Heist

 **KAMISHIRO ENTERPRISE**

Misaki grins as she stood inside the Kamishiro lobby, she had changed her look a bit mostly changing her hair to black and her eyes to brown. Her outfit was also changed into a simple white T-shirt, blue jeans and black small heeled boots with a brown jacket. She could change back anytime thanks to the program she was using to hide her looks thanks to Kacela.

Speaking of Kacela, Misaki looked over as her friend walked over with a disguised Ami and Arata. Kacela now had red hair and blue eyes with her outfit being a black jumper, blue jeans, and brown shoes.

"Glad to see you all made it," Misaki said as she walked over to them.

Arata nods saying "Thanks to Kace here, along with the program Kyoko gave us,"

Kacela nods as she said "I'll enter with Ami and sent info back to Hikari, my programming skills will keep us hidden,"

Ami nods as an employee stepped to the front of the group of people here to see the upgrade.

"I see you have all gathered here today. Thank you for your patience, everyone, this is the entrance to the upgrade preview area. Please follow after me," The employee said as he turned and lead the group inside to the preview area.

"Let's go," Misaki said as she walked after the group.

 **INSIDE THE PREVIEW**

"We're in," Kacela said as she activated her programs which began to hide their accounts masking them under fake accounts.

"{ _Com-link is online, we're getting bits of data thought now_ }" Hikari said over the comlink as Kacela's account connected to Hikari's.

Kacela nods before looking at Misaki who grins as Atara adjusted the stealth hide ability so that the group could see each other's real self but everyone else would see their disguises.

"Okay, ready to start?" Arata asked as everyone nods.

"Right! Let's get to it," Arata said only to stiffen as a flashback hit him and their group.

Misaki gasped as a memory hit her, a memory from 8 years ago. Shaking her head she asked, "Did you guys?"

She got nods as Arata said "Yeah, guess I don't need to get my head examined,"

He shook his head a bit ridding himself of the memory, for now, he needed to focus on what was going on right now.

"Ami, Misaki, you two find a terminal to connection jump into the database once inside contact us," Kacela said as she moved and went to stand by a window to blend in with the crowd.

"I'll cause a distraction, good luck," Arata said as he ran over to a different window and began to yell loudly making everyone look at him.

"There's our signal, let's go, Ami," Misaki said as Ami nods following Misaki to a terminal nearby making sure no one was looking the two connection jumped inside.

 **KAMISHIRO DATABASE**

"We're in!" Misaki said as they arrived in the network.

Ami nods saying "I'll send the URL,"

Misaki grins as she pulled out her rapier saying "Now the fun starts, I wonder what Kamishiro has hidden around here?"

"Huh? I can't send the Invitation URL," Ami said as she tried to send the URL again.

"Better get in touch with Arata and Kurenai," Misaki said as she opened up her comlink making two screens appear.

"Kurenai here, what seems to be the problem?" Kurenai asked as she appeared on her screen next to Arata.

Misaki walked over to stand by Ami saying "Ami is having trouble sending the URL, it might be blocked,"

"What? You can't send it? There's a block on it? Hmph, stupid ol' Kamishiro databases," Arata said as he crossed his arms looking annoyed.

"We'll try and do something on our end, stay low we can't be caught at this stage of the plan," Kurenai said before glancing around the room she was in just in case, she was paranoid for a good reason she did not want to get caught!

"For now, track down and break through the security so we can contact Kyoko. Hey, hang in there! No need to be nervous over something like this. Talk to you later," Arata said as he took note of how nervous Ami looked.

Ami smiled as she gave Arata a nod making the boy gain a small smile of his own as the call ended making the two screens close.

Misaki chuckles saying "Tracking eh? Leave it to me! Come on Ami let's got break some security,"

The young girl nods as she followed Misaki to a login/out zone which was the only other log zone in the area for them, the two stepped on and were quickly sent to another area.

 **AVALON SERVER**

"This place is bigger than I thought, bright too," Misaki said as she looked around the server she was sure Hikari's team would have fun here.

Ami grins as she looked behind her to see her Digimon friends, said friends were a Lilamon, RiseGreymon, and MachGaogamon. The three Digimon eyed Misaki before relaxing as the Cyber Knight gave them a small salute of greeting.

"You got ya self some strong and loyal friend there Kiddo," Misaki said as Ami nods saying "They're my friends, I've raised them from In-training and helped them train,"

Misaki smiles, Ami was a one of a kind girl that was for sure. The Cyber-Knight sniffed the air before going up the ramp before them, Ami followed her close behind. Misaki growls as she arrived at two Digimon known as Andromon and MetalMamemon.

"Found the security Ami, you ready to take it down?" Misaki asked as she stood ready with her rapier.

"Ready!" Ami said as her Digimon friends moved to be in front of her with growls, ready to protect their human.

"Good!" Misaki yelled as she shot forward and slashed at MetalMamemon locking blades with the Digimon.

After a few minutes, Misaki took MetalMamemon down with a well-placed slash to the side and an attack from RiseGreymon. Lilamon and MachGaogamon took down Andromon with some well-timed attacks.

"Well done! If you weren't working for Kyoko I'd have you in the Cyber Knights," Misaki said as she put her Rapier away.

"Haha! We caught up with you!" Arata was heard making the two humans and three Digimon turn to see Arata and Kurenai walk over.

"We were about to try and bust through security head-on, but it went down on its own just now. I don't suppose you two had anything to do with it?" Arata asked as Kurenai brought up some screens and began typing away.

"We just took down two Digimon who were acting as security guards," Misaki explained as she stood with a hand on her hip.

"I see, Those Digimon must have been there in place of normal security. This changes things, I'm sending the data back to Hikari now," Kurenai said as another screen came up.

"Is that a map?" Ami asked as she pointed at the screen.

"Yes, It will help us along the way," Kurenai said sending the map data to everyone.

"We better secure the line to Kyoko and the others, hang on a sec," Arata said as he pulled out his own screens and typed away.

A few seconds later a chat screen showed up with Kyoko on it, Kyoko smiles saying "Can you hear me? We've gotten through, Hikari is getting the data now,"

Kurenai nods as she closed her screens, "I'll be sending more data soon, it's too risky to send a lot of data at once,"

Kyoko nods saying "Understood, now all we have to do is wait for the passcode,"

"Yeah...here's hoping the girl does her part," Arata said while crossing his arms.

"Don't worry about her, she'll do a good job," Kyoko said with confidence making Ami confused.

"She's a big wet behind the ears, but she's desperate, and there's nothing scarier and no one most dependable than a novice who's desperate," Kyoko explained.

Arata nods saying "Haha. You may have a point, there,"

"I'll check with her for the passcode, I'll send it to Kurenai once we got it," Kyoko said as the call ended.

Misaki stepped forward saying "In the meantime, we can head towards the Secret Room, I'm itching to see what's in there,"

Kurenai rolled her eyes saying "You're always itching to do something, be it puzzles or fighting,"

"Hey!" Misaki said with a chuckle as Kurenai smirks showing it was all playful.

With that, the group began to follow the map to the secret room. While facing many Digimon along the way, Ami and Arata handled them letting Kurenai and Misaki save their strength in case they came across any strong Digimon that were too powerful for them to handle.

The group soon got to a point where it took Kurenai's skills to open up a bridge to the secret room, this left Kurenai open to attack as she typed away. The bridge was half-way done when everyone became like static around them.

Misaki tensed up yelling "Incoming!" She held her Rapier at the ready.

Arata and Ami turned around to see an Eater behind them, luckily it was not a human-shaped one.

"Huh?! But that's! What is an Eater doing here?!" Arata yelled.

"Ngh! We don't have any choice, we've got to fight it!" Arata said as Ami nods standing ready to fight.

"Keep it off my back! I'm almost done with the bridge!" Kurenai yelled as she typed faster.

Misaki ran forward to help only to yell as another Eater appeared! How many were there!

"Another one!? Guys! You take that one! This one is mine!" Misaki yelled as she moved to stand in front of the Eater not too far from her friend.

"Misaki! I'm giving you permission to change as a last resort! Take it down!" Kurenai yelled making the Cyber Knight smirk as she entered her feral state.

"Understood," Misaki said as she ran forward to fight.

Kurenai growls as she typed away, the bridge was almost done just a few more bits of coding and it would be done. While she doing this she was also gathering data for Hikari on the Eaters and the battles happening right now, something was not right here. How had the Eaters gotten into Kamishiro? Did they enter when the security went down? Or was something else at play here?

Shaking her head Kurenai smirks as she finished the Bridge to the secret room. "The bridge is done!" She yelled before ducking a stray attack.

"Sorry!" Misaki yelled as she finished off her Eater by stabbing it with her Rapier.

Kurenai closed her screens as Ami and Arata walked over both looking a little tired from the fight.

"This is no laughing matter. There's no way this thing was part of Kamishiro's ' _security_ ' Measures, right?" Arata asked a little uneasy with the Eater encounter.

Ami nods as a ringtone was heard making her answer it to show Kyoko calling them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Yuuko got her hands on the passcode," Kyoko said making Arata cheer up very quickly.

' _How does one go from being uneasy to very happy so fast?_ ' Misaki thought while looking Arata over with a questioning gaze.

"Hey! She really did it!" Arata said with a fist pump.

"I'm sending it to Kurenai now," Kyoko said as Kurenai nods pulling up her screens.

A few seconds later Kurenai got the passcode, Kurenai paused as she read the passcode over before gaining a twitch in her left eye.

' _A-are you s-serious right now?_ ' Kurenai thought as she read it over again.

"Kurenai? What's wrong?" Misaki asked taking note of how silent her friend was.

"Ahem, here is the passcode," Kurenai said turning her screen about to show the code which read " **rie_k*totes_adorbs** ".

Misaki felt her jaw drop before bursting out into laughter, no wonder her friend was so quiet! Who in their sane mind would use a passcode like that?!

"Did it go through? I'm guessing by Misaki's laughter that is a yes," Kyoko said with a smile as Misaki calmed down from her laughing fit.

"We got it Kyoko, but Misaki and I will be outside the room in case something goes wrong," Kurenai said as she activated the passcode opening the room.

"Okay, I'm just glad we didn't have to use yesterday's passcode," Kyoko said making Arata curious.

"What was it?" Arata asked only to get a smile in response.

"Nevermind that, proceed with the operation, we can't be wasting time on minor things," Kyoko said before ending the call.

"Damn, now I really wanna know what it was," Arata mumbled under his breath before following Ami into the secret room.

Once the door closed Misaki turned to her friend with a frown on her face, she had a bad feeling.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Misaki asked while looking around.

Kurenai hummed before saying "After today? I get the feeling we'll be telling them either way,"

Misaki nods as her eyes flashed once turning into cat-eyes before returning to looking like normal human eyes.

 **SECRET ROOM**

Ami stood with wide eyes as she looked around the very uh...pinkish room? It was stylish but strange.

"Whoa...For real? So this is Kamishiro's top secret area, then?" Arata asked before shaking his head.

"We've got to find the data we're after now! You go search over there," Arata said making Ami nod as the two split up to search the room.

Ami walked over to a dresser and was about to open it when she spotted something else, it was a big bed near the back fo the room. It was a four post bed with a pink tent-like top and white curtains that were closed, but she could make out a faint black figure behind the curtains.

"Arata! Over here," Ami said as she waved her friend over.

"What is it?" Arata asked running over to his friend.

"There's something on the bed," Ami said pointing to the large bed.

Arata looked at the bed before taking a few steps towards it, reaching out he grabbed the curtains and with a gulp he threw the curtains open revealing the figure behind them.

A gasp left Arata's mouth as he saw the figure before him, it was a Digimon that was for sure and male by his figure. He had a lean runner built that showed he was for speed, his lower half was covered in black, purple and a little bit of silver armor. His upper chest was bare to show light gray skin and muscular build, his chest had bandages across it with bits stained red with blood mostly around his right shoulder area. On his head he had a helmet with silver feather like ornaments, the helmet armor stopped at the base of his neck. Atara then took notice of the light panting that was coming from the Unknown male Digimon.

"What Digimon are you?" Arata asked as he reached out to touch the Digimon.

Only to yelp as a gray hand grabbed his wrist, the male Digimon grunts asking "W-who are you?" His voice was raspy and rough showing how tired and weak he was.

"Arata, my friend Ami is behind me," Arata said before pulling back his wrist from the now weak grip.

The Digimon nods as he lowered his arm, he then spoke "I'm LordKnightmon, but you would...know me by another...name,"

(Note: He looks like a more masculine looking Crusadermon with flat chest armor and thicker waist, for his coloring. Where Crusadermon is yellow he will be silver, where Crusadermon is dark pink he will be dark purple and where Crusadermon is light pink he will be black. The gem on his pile bunker will be red as well.)

"Another name?" Ami asked as she moved closer to the bed.

"My name...Is Kenji Hamamoto, a member of the Cyber Knights," LordKnightmon or Kenji said Ami's eyes went wide.

"K-Kenji?! The missing Cyber Knight?" Ami asked as Kenji chuckled.

"Yes, I am," Kenji said as he tensed up with a pained groan.

"What happened to you? And how are you a Digimon?!" Arata asked as he eyed the bandages while wondering how Kenji was a human yet a Digimon? Was he a cyber body like Ami? Or was it something else? Too many questions, not enough answers!

"I had gone around Kowloon taking down eaters...One eater was stronger and powerful more so than the rest. I was unprepared for it and it left me exhausted, this is when a group of blacklist hackers found me and tried to capture me," Kenji said.

"But you were saved, a hacker saw you get shot by an arrow but was saved by someone," Ami said remembering the shy hacker she met.

Kenji moved a bit with a wince as he said "An arrow struck my right shoulder and I've been here healing ever since my rescue, but due to both my tired state and wound I have come down with a fever,"

"Fever? How bad?" Ami asked wondering if there was any way to help him.

"A strong one, I cannot move from the bed without getting tired and my energy drained," Kenji said as he looked at the duo.

"But, you two are here for another reason, correct?" Kenji asked as he saw Arata nod.

"We're here for the confidential library, Kurenai and Misaki are outside the secret room looking for data on the eaters or anything related to them, I think," Arata said.

Kenji nods muttering "If they're here then it must be something big," He then shook his head.

"There is a diary to my right, it should hold the information you need," Kenji said before breaking out into a coughing fit.

"Oh! Man! That's a bad fever," Arata said as he moved to grab Kenji's shoulders so he wouldn't hurt himself while Ami got the diary.

"I'll be fine, please...let the other Knights know I'm safe and healing also about how I became a Digimon ask the Cyber Knights about 8 years ago," Kenji requested before passing out with a pained groan.

"Poor guy, he needs all the rest he can get," Arata said as he released Kenji, Ami handed the diary to Arata before taking a picture of Kenji for Kurenai and Misaki to look at later.

Arata quickly copied the diary and all of the important information, he then put it back where Ami got it from. He still had a lot of questions to ask Kenji but it was best if he let the Cyber Knight rest and heal up.

A beep went off as Ami answered her incoming call.

"Are you two okay?!" Kyoko asked as she came in view on the call in a panicked tone of voice.

Ami and Arata shared a look both thinking ' _Uh Oh! What is up now?_ '

Something had gone wrong for Kyoko to call them like this, something very wrong!

* * *

Muhahaha! Cliffhanger! *Ahem* Sorry about that.

Anyway! Done.

In the next chapter, the group must escape and regroup! Will they all escape?

Find out in the next chapter.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out.


End file.
